


One-Sided

by LiraelClayr007



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Winchester Prays to Castiel, M/M, Poetry, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: Cas, man, this place--damn, it’s something else.Monster Central.Are you okay?Are yousafe?I’m looking for you.I won’t give up.I promise.**Dean prays to Cas while he searches for him in Purgatory. He prays, and he prays again.





	One-Sided

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bend_me_shape_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bend_me_shape_me/gifts).



> For Vanessa, who loves Purgatory even more than I do. 💙

What happened, Cas?  
Why did you fly?  
Why did you  
leave?  
Together is better--  
I always have your back.

Cas, man, this place--  
damn, it’s something else.  
Monster Central.  
Are you okay?  
Are you  
safe?  
I’m looking for you.  
I won’t give up.  
I promise.

Sometimes I think  
of something back home--  
a memory,  
a flash of color  
in all this grey.  
Do you remember  
that time you  
drank a liquor store?  
Classic Castiel.  
Sam and I laughed  
for weeks. Sometimes  
you have to laugh  
even when life seems  
bleak. Impossible.  
I’m almost smiling,  
remembering,  
but I can’t laugh.  
I’m worried about you,  
Cas.

Once you said  
 _I always come when you call._  
I’m calling now, Cas.  
I need you.

Can you even hear me?  
Am I talking to  
myself?

_Where’s the angel?_  
That’s the question of the day.  
Of every day.  
I ask every monster I meet.  
I say it in my sleep.  
It used to be weird,  
you watching me sleep.  
Right now it’s the only thing  
I want.

What do you miss, Cas?  
Right now, what do you miss?  
I miss burgers.  
A big juicy burger--  
with bacon!--  
and a beer to wash it down.  
I miss sleeping in a bed--  
no, I miss _pillows._  
Sleeping on the ground  
ain’t too bad, but my head  
misses pillows.  
I miss making fun of Sam’s  
ridiculous  
hair. Oh man,  
I miss my Baby.

...and I miss  
you.  
Sometimes I think  
I feel you  
nearby, but it’s probably  
just my brain playing tricks.  
Hope getting the better of me.  
Because you always come.  
If you could hear me call,  
you’d be here.

Now I lay me down to sleep,  
in the forest, dark and deep.  
The monsters come from  
far and wide,  
and you should be here,  
by my side.

_Amen._

(I worked hard on that one,  
Cas. It rhymes and  
everything. So please…  
come home.)


End file.
